1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of toothbrushes, and more specifically to a disposable toothbrush assembly that delivers toothpaste stored in the handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toothbrushes for brushing one's teeth are well known. It is also known to store toothpaste within the handle of a toothbrush for multiple uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,268 to Sosdian discloses a toothbrush that stores toothpaste in the handle. A dispensing mechanism, that maintains a plug within the handle, dispenses toothpaste on the bristles.
A problem in such prior art devices is in making the dispensing mechanism. The art has consistently used a plug to seal the toothpaste, as it might become stale. Such plugs have been made internal to the handle which makes the handle large, and the dispensing mechanism elaborate and thus not economical to manufacture.